


Romania sucks ass at ice skating

by TalkFrostbiteToMe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Frostbite, Hetalia, M/M, RoIce, RomIce, Slight dennor - Freeform, iceland x romania - Freeform, romania x iceland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkFrostbiteToMe/pseuds/TalkFrostbiteToMe





	Romania sucks ass at ice skating

The Romanian was cold, nervous and rather irritated. All he wanted to do was leave and get home as fast as possible but there was only one problem, he was stuck at an ice rink. Vladimir gritted his teeth looking around the huge ice rink he was dragged to for any possible way to escape this awful situation he found himself stuck in. Unluckily for him a huge or rather small obstacle literally stood in front of him.

"Ice do I really have to do this?" He questioned, looking up at the Icelander who unfortunately was that obstacle. "It's cold here and you know I'm no good at ice skating. It's not fair you, Norge and that Dane all have an advantage!" Vladimir whined pouting in embarrassment. He was rather prideful and didn't like to admit his weaknesses, but in all honesty he was frightened to even step foot on the Ice. Images and thoughts ran though his head, 'What if Nor and Ice laugh at me because I'm no good' 'What if I break my beautiful nose?!'. 

"Of course you have to do it." The Romanian was snapped out of his thoughts, hearing that familiar voice.

"But Icey--"

"No buts Vladimir." The Icelandic gazed down at the shaking form in front of him. Rather then shaking in fear was he, laughing?

"You said buts!" The Romanian couldn't help but cackle at the look on his lover's face. The Icelander just face palmed as hard as he possibly could without injuring himself.

"You're such a child sometim-- Who am I kidding you are a child in a old mans body." Emil couldn't help but smile as the words 'old man' escaped his lips.

"HEY! I am not an old man, besides you like this 'old man' anyway." 

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FLIRTING AND GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!" The two nations turned there head to the direction of the slightly intoxicated Dane.

"I'M NOT GOING OVER THERE DICKMARK, YOU CAN FIGHT ME!" Yelled the angry Romanian in response.

Emil sighed in slight annoyance, sure he understood how irritating the drunk Dane was, but rather he was more annoyed that Vladimir just wouldn't budge from where he was perched. He knelt down to the eye level of the Romanian, sat in front of him cupping his pale cheek with his gloved hand. 

"Please Vladimir just try once for me? If you hurt yourself you can stop, I won't force you to continue." Emil asked using those lost kitten eyes. He knew Vlad could never refuse him when he looked at him with that face.

"F-fine but it's only because asked me so nicely." He grunted softly trying to stand up but he found it difficult to stand up on those blades. 

Emil smiled in triumph practically hopping over to the ice. Vladimir stared in awe, how could he possibly walk never mind jump around in those skates? 

"W-wait for me!" The Romanian eagerly stumbled behind, finally making it to the ice, he placed one blade on the slippery surface.

"Oh look grandpa decided to come join us!" The Dane snickered, mocking Vladimir. The Norwegian couldn't help but give a little smile of his own too.

"Oh shut your mouth, I get Ice calling me old but you two are just as old as me!" He huffed out, grabbing onto the side of the rink he made his way onto the solid Ice. 

No matter how hard he tried he just could not let go, what if he fell? He peered backwards to look at the others, the Dane was skating around trying to impress the Norwegian that was sitting in front of him sipping his coffee. How typical, why don't they just get married already? Vladimir thought rolling his eyes. Scanning the area he searched for the white haired teen but those red orbs just couldn't find him.

"Do you need some help there, babe?" The Icelander questioned placing his hands on the other's shoulders. Vladimir jumped out of his skin, twirling around to face the source of the voice. 

"Don't ever do that again, and I've decided I'm not going through with this it's too hard. How am I even mean to skate if I can barely stand?" The Icelandic sighed, but he wasn't going to give up just yet. He swiftly moved a little further out holding out his two gloved hands to the Romanian. 

"Here grasp my hands, I promise I won't let you fall okay?"

"YEAH GRAB ONTO MAMA ICE'S HANDS SHE WONT LET YOU FALL, IF YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'LL GET SOME BOOTY TONIG--" Mathias was silenced by his tie getting pulled on by a certain Norwegian. When did Lukas get back on the Ice and why was Denmark even wearing a tie to go Ice skating?

"DENMARK BE QUIET YOU ARENT MAKING RO FEEL ANY BETTER! Also incase your thick arse hasn't noticed, I'M A DAMN BOY!" Emil hissed out in annoyance, even though the Dane helped to raise him he still found Mathias to be really annoying at the most inconvenient times. 

He turned his attention back round to the Romanian who was still clinging onto the side whimpering. He had a sad and scared look on his face but still the Icelandic was determined to make him skate. 

"Come on Vlad."

"N-no!"

"I'll stop making twilight jokes."

"No."

"We can watch your favourite vampire movies and I won't complain this time."

"No I don't want to watch them!"

"I'll buy you some strawberry laces--"

"TAKE ME!" The Romanian instantly grasped onto his partners hand's at the mention of strawberry laces. He didn't really need them but the taste was oddly intriguing and addictive one might say.

The Icelandic sighed out in relief, finally the stubborn Romanian had agreed to move from the rink side. 

"Try bending your knees a little, you're less likely to fall over and break a hip."

"Thanks but was the 'brake a hip' part necessary?" Vladimir questioned.

"Ever so necessary."

The Romanian send daggers grumbling under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I thought so." The Icelandic smiled once again in triumph. The teen gently tugged on the Romanian's hand's pulling him forward while he elegantly glided backwards.

"EMIL STOP! I'M GOING TO FALL-- I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Calm down you're overreacting--"

"Overreacting? OVERREACTING?!" The Romanian exclaimed. Just as he was about to try and stop himself Vladimir stumbled forwards gripping onto the other's waist.

"VLAD LET GO WE'RE GONNA FALL--"

"NO THIS IS WAR, IF IM GOING DOWN YOU'RE GOING WITH ME!" Vlad being the stubborn crap that he was didn't let go, which caused Icey to lose his balance and topple forwards.

"VLAD YOU BUTT!" The white haired teen huffed out sending dagger towards the nation that now was beneath him.

"Maybe you shouldn't of said I was overreacting and this wouldn't of happened. You may be great at all these things including ice skating but, I'm not really good at anything.."

"Oh Vlad.. Don't worry you'll get the hang of it, remember this is your first time. Us on the other hand have be skating for years, so of course it's natural that we are better at it." The teen sat up grasping onto the others hand to help him sit up too. "But come on Vladimir, you know that simply isn't true. There are many things you're good at, like magic. I don't know how to even cast a simple spell, and no one can pull a prank like you!" 

"Really? Do you mean that or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Vladimir eyed the Icelandic in suspicion. 

"Oh come on, does this face look like its lying to you babe?" 

"Yes--" 

A little smirk graced Emil's lips as he lent in to steal a quick kiss from the unsuspecting Romanian. "Well I'm not. Now come on, Nor spent quite a bit of money so it would be a waste no to use this rink."

"HAHAHA LOOK AT THAT IDIOT! NORGE YOU TOTALLY SAW THEM FALL TOO DIDN'T YOU?!" The Dane snickered.

"Can we go beat him up before we skate?" Vladimir questioned.

"Yeah. I've been wanting to do that all day." The Icelandic replied.

"Wait what! What are you guys doing?! NORGE HELP ME--!"

"No Mathias, Karma's a bitch." Lukas laughed.

Basically they spent the rest of the time hitting the poor Dane who hadn't realised how annoying he was. Lukas watching the Romanian fail miserably at ice skating and his little brother laughing at him failing. It was nice to see Emil actually smile for once instead of being a gloomy teenager all the time. The only thing left to do now was go take Mathias home and treat the injuries he had obtained. Boy this was going to be a long day.


End file.
